gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trojan Voodoo
Trojan Voodoo is the last mission performed for Umberto Robina by Tommy Vercetti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Umberto has come up with the perfect way to deal a blow to the Haitians. The building that was raided during the mission Cannon Fodder is the Haitian drug processing plant. This time, the intent is to destroy it. The Mission To get the explosives into the plant, you'll need a Voodoo car, in this operation, Umberto's boy, Pepe will go with you. Get a Voodoo and drive to the meeting place where Rico and the Cubans are waiting, then, drive through the block to the Haitian Drug Plant, park behind the other two Voodoos and wait for the Haitians to open the gate, then, when the gate is open, drive to the open parking lot in the plant and park on the pink marker. Once you park there, get off the car and prepare to set the explosives, run to the pink markers inside of the plant, there are three markers, one at the entrance, one on the second floor and the last one on the back of the ground floor. You can place the bombs in any order, once you place the first bomb, you have 45 seconds to place the other two bombs and get out of the plant. When the bombs are set up, run out of the plant and you'll find that the main gate is locked, there is a set of stairs behind a compound building, run up the stairs and run through the roof. A cutscene where the plant explodes and several Haitians are killed in the explosion. Mission complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Pepe, head North into Little Haiti and steal a Voodoo car *Go and meet up with Rico and the other Cubans *Join the other Cubans at the Haitian Drugs Factory *Stay in the car until safely parked inside the compound *Park the car at the blip and get out *Walk into each of the markers to plant a bomb at that location *After all three bombs are planted, get clear of the factory before it blows *Get clear of the factory Post mission phone call Umberto Robina: Tommy, is Umberto Robina. Tommy Vercetti: Hey, how's the cafe? Umberto Robina: Oh, wonderful. Incredible. Tommy, incredible. No wimps, Tommy, just real men, and the beautiful women! Anyway, I wanted to tell you, me and Papi, to us, you Cuban. You have proved yourself, man. You got big cojones. Tommy Vercetti: Well thank you, Umberto. Nobody's said that to me since I left jail. I'll see you around. Deaths *Rico (optional) - Can be killed during or after the mission by Tommy Vercetti, although it does not effect the storyline. *Pepe (optional) - Can be killed during or after the mission by Tommy Vercetti, although it does not effect the storyline. *Unnamed Cuban Members (optional) - Can be all killed during or after the mission by Tommy Vercetti, although it does not effect the storyline. *Unnamed Haitian Members (optional) - Can be all killed during or after the mission by Tommy Vercetti. Gallery TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Pepe meeting with other Cubans gangsters, including Rico, in Haitian Voodoos TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC3.jpg|The Haitian drug factory being destroyed in an explosion Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Campesino" by Los Super Seven. The song isn't featured on any of the in-game radio stations. *The mission is an obvious reference to the Trojan Horse, a tactic used to win the Trojan War, as told in Virgil's poem epic The Aeneid. After a ten year siege between the Greeks and Trojans, the Trojans looked out from their fortress and found an enormous wooden horse on the beach. The Trojans were informed by a lone Greek soldier that it was a gift from the Greeks, who apparently admitted defeat. However, late in the night, as the Trojans rested after a victory celebration, the Greek soldier opened a door in the wooden horse, allowing the Greek army hiding inside to escape and kill the Trojans. *Just like in Cannon Fodder, you can kill your Cuban allies after the mission ends. However, any other Cubans in the vicinity will turn on you. *After the mission, the Haitian gangsters will become hostile to Tommy Vercetti. *In the opening cutscene on an earlier version of the game, Umberto says, "Hey ladies. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kill me a Haitian! And then, I'm gonna make love like a man. You know that, chica? Something like this." It got cut because of the controversy towards Cubans killing Haitians. *A Voodoo will appear in an alley just a few blocks away from Café Robina, only in this mission. Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions